


Noticia Inesperada

by Jade_Anthony_M123



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:53:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21179825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Anthony_M123/pseuds/Jade_Anthony_M123
Summary: Cuando Jaime es secuestrado, Bart se ve obligado asumir algo realmente inesperado





	Noticia Inesperada

Luego de haber derrotado al alcance la relación de Bart y Jaime se intensifica, llegando a ser novios, sin embargo, en una misión Jaime desaparece en extrañas circunstancias, además de esto Bart se ve enfrentado a un hecho que jamás se hubiera esperado, relacionado con el futuro del que el proviene, ósea su pasado con alcance.

**-Flash Back-**

Era una misión común como todos sus días de jóvenes superhéroes, cuando de la nada todo el equipo se ve paralizado e imposibilitado temporalmente por el enemigo, y Bart ve como Jaime es capturado frente a sus ojos

**Fin del Flas Back**

Desde entonces nadie ha tenido noticias del paradero de Jaime, ni siquiera Bart, el cual parecía que se estaba volviendo loco, se sentía solo y desprotegido, a pesar de que sabía que contaba con el apoyo de todo el equipo.

Esos meses se tornaban difíciles para Bart, especialmente porque desde la ausencia de su novio, había estado sintiéndose pésimo de salud, vomitaba todo lo que comía, se mareaba con facilidad, estaba muy irritable, y extrañaba profundamente al moreno.

Todo el equipo estaba preocupado por Bart, no solo por su decaído ánimo, sino también por su salud en general, pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta qué era lo que padecía el pelirrojo, hasta que señorita marciana detecta otra presencia viva en Bart, que no correspondía a impulso (ahora Kid Flash N/A: ¡Pobre Wally, aún no lo supero!). Lo cual deja a todos desconcertados sin poder darle una explicación, entonces llaman a Zatanna para que confirme lo ya descubierto.

Al llegar, Zatanna utiliza sus poderes para detectar y comprobar lo mismo que Megan, es así como un desconcertado Bart, no entiende lo que está pasado, al igual que el resto de los miembros del grupo.

Nadie lograba entender como era eso posible, ni darle explicación, lo único que sabían a parte de lo anteriormente mencionado, es que la presencia era demasiado débil como para establecer un lazo telepático, entonces todo el equipo decide llevar al menor a un médico especial de superhéroes.

Cuando entran en la consulta, ven pacientes de muchas especies, no solo humanos, finalmente cuando es turno de Bart, el médico le manda hacer toda clase de pruebas, para descartar cualquier cosa, pero cuando el adolescente le describe sus síntomas, el doctor pide inmediatamente un análisis de sangre.

Pasan los días, y el diagnostico del profesional de medicina, es desconcertante:

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡Como eso es si quiera posible!?

\- Fácil, un Bebe siempre se hace de dos personas

\- ¡Pero soy un hombre!

\- Se que es difícil chico, pero no eres el primer caso que se da

Entonces vienen a Bart los recuerdos, de el en el futuro del que provenía. Y es que fue secuestrado por el Alcance alguna vez

**Flash Back**

El pelirrojo se encontraba capturado, en una de las instalaciones del alcance, estaba en una especie de tubo criogénico, podía oír las voces a su alrededor, pero no podía moverse, parecía estar en una especie de animación suspendida, no podía escapar. Pasaba el tiempo y día tras día le hacían experimentos y pruebas, de las cuales no sabía para que

Un día cualquiera, hubo una falla eléctrica en los laboratorios, por lo que impulso pudo escapar.

**Fin del Flash Back **

¡No podía ser cierto! ¡Porque a él!, no es que le desagradara la idea de tener un hijo con Jaime, pero hubiera preferido mil veces que fuera en otras circunstancias.

Además, eran muy jóvenes aún, de haber sabido algo como esto, se habría cuidado mejor, sin mencionar el agravante que era para él, y su futuro hijo, el hecho de que Jaime estuviera secuestrado.

Sin mencionar, además de que venia del futuro.

Todos los escenarios parecían malos para el en ese momento

Sin Jaime a su lado, Bart se estaba derrumbando ante la noticia, sus amigos al enterarse decidieron brindarle todo su apoyo, sin importar la decisión que tomara.

Por su parte Bart, estaba en shock no sabía qué hacer, pero lo cierto era que sentía que esa vida creciendo dentro de él era lo único que le quedaba de Jaime. Por lo que decidió conservarlo.

Por su parte, Jaime estaba secuestrado, por enemigos desconocidos, los cuales lo mantenían encerrado en una celda que anulaba sus poderes, llevaba meses encerrado ahí, y extrañaba profundamente a Bart, llevaba mucho tiempo intentando escapar sin éxito, pero cuando uno de los nuevos guardias se descuida mientras le llevaba comida, es cuando este ve su oportunidad, logrando escapar de su celda y de aquel recinto, volviendo a si al fin con sus amigos

Cuando Jaime aparece, todos quedan sorprendidos, especialmente porque llevaba mucho tiempo perdido, además que todos sabían la situación de Bart, por lo que el equipo le pide que primero hable con el

Cuando Jaime ve nuevamente a Bart, se da cuenta que está más obeso de lo que recordaba, pero no le importo, lo amaba como tal como era, se lanzó directo hacia Bart intentado abrazarlo, pero este último lo para en seco

-Jaime hay algo que tengo que decirte y es serio

\- Si amor me di cuenta que subiste de peso-

-No es eso, no subí de peso, estoy embarazado, y es tuyo-

\- Jajajajajaja, que ridículo los hombres no se embarazan

\- Los hombres normales, y que no han sufrido experimentación en su cuerpo, esos hombres no se embarazan, veras Jaime hay algo que no te conté, porque nunca me pareció importante hasta que esto paso, en el futuro del cual yo provengo fui capturado por el Alcance una vez, y me hicieron muchos experimentos, nunca entendí para que hasta ahora, luego de eso logre escapar, esa es la razón por la que estoy en este estado.

\- ¿Porque no me dijiste?

-¡Porque no sabía! ¡Hasta que paso!

\- ¿¡Pero te das cuenta, de lo grave que es!? ¡Somos adolescentes! ¡y aun así decidiste conservarlo!

\- ¡Porque era lo único que me quedaba de ti! ¡y sabes estaba mejor sin ti, ojalá nunca hubieras regresado!

\- ¡Bien! ¡Terminamos!

-¡Bien!

Bart se va rápidamente a su habitación, poniéndole seguro a la puerta a través de la contraseña para posteriormente ponerse a llorar, no quería que nadie lo viera en ese estado, mucho menos el moreno

Por otro lado, Jaime estaba espantado con lo que supo de Bart, y no sabía qué hacer, eran solo unos adolescentes, no podían tener un hijo

Pasaron los meses, y Jaime encontró una nueva novia: Traci, y Bart era cada vez más cercano a otro miembro latino del equipo: Eduardo

A pesar de esto, Jaime seguía enamorado de Bart, y no podía soportar la idea de verlo con otro, por eso cada vez que lo veía con Eduardo hervía de los celos, y siempre tenía ideas psicópatas con respecto a este último.

Además, Bart llevaba a su hijo, no debía andar coqueteando por ahí con cualquiera, era un fácil, según Jaime, pero el moreno sabía que esto no era verdad, que él era el culpable de que ellos no funcionaran como pareja.

¿Pero que podía hacer? Ya lo había arruinado para ambos, y ahora no sabía cómo repararlo

En cambio, Bart estaba empeñado en olvidar a Jaime y solo centrarse en su futuro hijo, Eduardo había sido de gran ayuda en esos meses para él.

Bart ya está en la última parte del embarazo, y está muy feliz, por su hijo próximo a nacer. Y solo estaba centrado en eso.

Sin embargo, Jaime, estaba que enloquecía de los celos, termino con Traci a causa de aquello. Y en un descuido de Bart, este ve su última oportunidad, por lo que cuando el pelirrojo pasa por su habitación, el moreno lo empuja con fuerza dentro de esta, cierra la puerta y bloquea el acceso exterior a través de la contraseña

-¿Cómo mierda te sabes mi contraseña? ¿Y acaso estás loco, por poco y me matas? ¿Qué es lo que quieres, no deberías estar con tu noviecita?

\- Te conozco lo suficiente, fuiste mi pareja por mucho tiempo, Termine con ella, yo te amo a ti

\- Muy tarde yo ya no te amo- dice Bart, mintiendo- lo único que nos une, está en mi vientre en este momento

\- No te creo, y no creo que estés enamorado de Eduardo

\- De quien yo este enamorado no es asusto tuyo, ¿entendiste? -

\- No te creo nada- Dice Jaime en un tono muy posesivo y obsceno, plantando un Beso pasional y territorial en los labios del contrario

-mmm- Bart intenta protestar, pero finalmente sede ante el contacto que desde hace mucho tiempo deseaba de su ex pareja, y es que por más que lo intento nunca lo olvido.

\- ¿Y esto como nos deja?

-De momento estas a prueba, yo te amo, pero también quiero que ames a nuestro hijo, no solo a mí.

\- Pero si yo los amo a los dos.

\- Eso no me quedo muy claro, cuando te conté de su existencia

\- Esta bien, te Juro que haré todo lo necesario para que me perdones, y poder ser felices juntos

\- Eso lo veremos – dice Bart, dándole un beso en la mejilla

Fin


End file.
